Wrinkles
Wrinkles is a fan character. Character bio Wrinkles is an old orange mouse who is always seen with his trademark red cane. Despite having a weak sight, he's never seen wearing glasses, and he'll always reject if he's offered to wear them. As a result, he can easily mistake an object or character as something else. His buckteeth can't be seen unless his mouth is open. Wrinkles is known for being cranky. He even ended up having very few friends because of his behavior. But somehow, he seems to be friendly towards Lifty and Shifty for unknown reasons. He even leaves his home often just to visit those two. Apart from his cranky behavior, Wrinkles also likes pranks. Obviously, only the good ones will make him smile. He also tends to be competitive in contests of any kind, despite his age. Since Wrinkles is physically weak, he tends to suffer from injuries more than deaths. His deaths might involve getting poisoned, sliced in half, or being eaten. Wrinkles's episodes Starring roles *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Brand New) *Cold Man Winter *Rekindled Youth *Hide and Seek (Grunts Version) *Old Style Love *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Wrinkles Version) *Clock and Key *Snow Where You're Going Featuring roles *The Dark Bird Rises *Sucks to Pay *Greedy Greedy Tree Friends *Anti-Ception *Spaz-Matic *Witch is Which *Mice Going *Young Love *Hello, Chicken Express *Pointless Love *Alliance of Anger *Warlock and Witch *Save Your Bacon *I Have Snow Idea *Badge of Scouts Honor *Over the Speed *Lumping on the Bed *Painstorm *On My Way Up *Break the Road *Shark Be Nimble, Shark Be Quick *The Baby Formula *Give Me a Leg Appearances *Oh Say, Can You See That Flea? *Hair Raising *Cheesy Vacation *Killing Time *Royal Love *Flesh From the Oven *Rest in Yeast Part 2 *Spiritual Guidance *Dalai Llama *Flea Market *Little Overgrowth *Two Gals, One Sweetheart *The Amazing World of Happy Tree Friends Original Trailer *Biting Resistance *A Jynx Into Past Events Deaths #Anti-Ception: Ripped up by the blob. #Spaz-Matic: Crushed by a tree. #Hide and Seek (Grunts Version): Falls into a pit of spikes; then flipped-out Grunts hands him a grenade, which explodes and kills him. #Old Style Love: Eaten by birds. #Mice Going: Killed by bomb. #Young Love: Killed by the growing rock. #Hair Raising: Killed by the fire. #Alliance of Anger: Tumbles down a hill (debatable, not seen). #Royal Love: Hit by Prince. #Warlock and Witch: Digested by Sorcery. #Rest in Yeast Part 2: Dies of an unknown cause. (seen as a grave). #Spiritual Guidance: Breaks his skull. #Flea Market: A flea steps on a nerve on his brain. #Little Overgrowth: Falls into a manhole. (debatable) #Snow Where You're Going: Suffers from a heart attack. #Badge of Scouts Honor: Hit by cars and possibly died from injuries (debatable). #Two Gals, One Sweetheart: Killed by Nurse. #Lumping on the Bed: Cracks his head (debatable). #Biting Resistance: His bones are broken after a traffic light falls onto him. #Painstorm: Body melted by acid rain. #The Baby Formula: Turns to dust. #Give Me a Leg: Ran over by Fizzles. Injuries #The Dark Bird Rises: Gets a tire in his chest. #Anti-Ception: Impaled through the chest by his cane. #Snow Where You're Going: Broke his arm. #Over the Speed: His spine is broken. #The Amazing World of Happy Tree Friends Original Trailer: His eyes are on fire. Number of kills *Swabern: 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Brand New)") *Truffles: 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Brand New)") *Rocky: 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Brand New)") *Petunia: 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Wrinkles Version)") *Mouse Ka-Boom: 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Wrinkles Version)") *Handy: 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Wrinkles Version)") *Cuddles: 1 ("Rekindled Youth") *Clockwork: 1 ("Clock and Key") *Snappy: 1 ("Hello, Chicken Express") *Cheesy: 1 ("Cheesy Vacation") *Ms. Apples: 1 ("Cheesy Vacation") *Flippy: 1 ("Killing Time") *Jerky: 1 ("Alliance of Anger" debatable) Trivia *Much like Mole, Wrinkles can easily mistake an object or character as something else. The difference is that Wrinkles is not blind, therefore he might be able to correct himself before actually interacting with the object or character. *His beard is similar to the old Nutty's beard in "A Sucker for Love". Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mice/rats Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Rodents Category:Season 29 Introductions Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Old Characters